


Black Lipstick

by Yallsehood



Series: Yallsehood’s Band Au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Analogical (mentioned), Background Analogical, Bar, Before Deceit’s name reveal, Comfort, Comfort Fluff, Cuddles, Edit: name changed to Janus, Extremely Minor Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Insecurities, Janus plays bass, Kisses, Lipstick, M/M, Remus (mention), Roceit - Freeform, Roceit kiss, Roman named his guitar, Roman’s insecure, Singing, Virgil (mention) - Freeform, band au, cute!, deceit plays bass, hand holding, kiss, roceit fluff, roman plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: Janus and Roman set up for a sound check in Logan’s bar. Janus noticed something is off with the lovely lead vocalist/guitarist. Even though the band sounds strange without their drummer (Virgil) present, but Roman thinks it’s due to his failure to be good at his own instrument.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Yallsehood’s Band Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Black Lipstick

There was nothing that offered a better feeling than being onstage playing a set. The lights were always a nice greeting. Roman was fiddling with his bright red guitar on the stage. He had been tuning since he stepped foot on the stage. He knew his boyfriend was busy talking to the bartender about the set they were going to play that night. Roman often let Janus take care of the business of things since he needed a bunch of time to make sure his guitar was alright. He cared for the guitar very much, and had even named her Aphrodite. After all, he was pretty sure his guitar skills were what made Jan fall in love with him. 

Honestly, that was the story Roman liked to tell people. He sometimes thought it was better to keep up the facade that him and Janus don’t have super sweet moments. He liked to keep those to himself. Although, he was sure people suspected people knew he had a soft side. After all, Aphrodite was heart shaped. He really only used her on special occasions. It was more likely that he would play Flame, but that guitar was currently in the shop for some serious repairs. 

Logan sighed as he looked over the set list. “You are lucky that I started allowing bands like yours to play in my bar.” He commented, and handed the set list back to Janus. 

Taking the paper back in his hands, Janus looked at Logan with a sly smirk. “Please, you brought us in because your business was tanking. That and you wanted to stare at our drummer.” He said, taking the bass case off of his shoulder. “Bad news though, Virgil can’t make it to sound check.”

A blush had creeped up around Logan’s ears at the mention of Virgil he sighed softly and shrugged a bit. “As long as he is with you tomorrow, then you get paid. It is best the entire band is present after all.”

Janus rolled his eyes as he strapped his bass on. He turned over to look at Roman who was tuning Aphrodite. “Babe, you ready to roll?” He asked. As he did so, he noticed there was some of his own black lipstick smeared on Roman’s lips. He laughed softly to himself. 

Roman looked up at his partner before giving him a slight nod. He strapped Aphrodite around his body, and gave her a good strum. The way her sound resonated through the speakers was quite remarkable. “Aphrodite and I are ready to rumble, sweetheart.” Roman said, quite proud of the sound his guitar had produced.

Logan nodded as he noted that the two were ready. Janus and Roman’s band had played in Logan’s bar plenty of time. He had come to trust the two of them. “I need to lock up. I will see you two playing here tomorrow night.” He said, but before he went to walk away he looked at Roman. “By the way, you have something on your lip.”

Knowing Jan’s black lipstick had stained his lips before, Roman’s cheeks flared up. It nearly matched the red of the guitar. He sighed and looked at Dee for a moment. “Which side?” He asked quietly as Logan walked away.

The man took off his glove on his left hand, and it revealed his six fingers. It was something he often hid, but he didn’t mind if it was just him and Roman. He gently brought his thumb to the right side of Roman’s lip and wiped the lipstick off of Roman’s face. “You know, that’s what you get when you ask for kisses before soundcheck.” He teased. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Oh, hush up and plug in your bass already.” He said, clearly embarrassed. Was it really so terrible to long for affection from his boyfriend? In truth, he was just glad he got it. 

Janus gave Roman a gentle kiss on the cheek that didn’t leave a black lipstick imprint. He plugged his black and gold bass into the speakers before he looked over at the microphone and Roman. He watched as he noticed Roman give a bit of a hesitant look. “Dearie, take the lead.” He encouraged his boy. 

Honestly, Roman didn’t know why he was so nervous when he saw the microphone. He had never had trouble singing before. Roman just fiddled with the neck of the guitar. “Which song?” He asked as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“We’ll just play through as much of the set as we can without drums, Roman.” He explained. “We went over this in the car, is everything okay?”

“I’m alright.”

“Promise?” Janus asked, suddenly growing concerned for the other. He was wondering if that was why Roman appeared to be so clingy earlier. He just wanted for the other to give a response. 

Roman looked down at Aphrodite and sighed. “Let’s just play.” He muttered. He didn’t wait for lover’s response. He wouldn’t give him the chance to protest. He adjusted his fingers on the heart shaped guitar’s neck before he started playing the first chords of the song. 

Deciding to let it go for now, Janus was there to back Roman up. It was odd to sing backup vocals without harmonizing with Virgil, but it still sounded pretty good. Well, Jan sure thought so. It had taken him a long time to perfect playing bass and singing at the same time. Even some professionals don’t have the skills. Janus was just glad he had learned. 

Anyhow, Roman got through a good two songs before his confidence started to slowly decrease. Did these songs really sound like this without the drums? He didn’t know his throat had gotten dry so quickly. Suddenly, his hands started to slightly burn as he plucked the strings of his guitar. There were so many people who could probably play better than him. The young man’s mind was suddenly swarming with more doubt than ever.

By the time the pair had reached their fifth song, Janus gently placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Love, you’re playing the wrong chords.” He said gently. “You know this song like the back of your hand. Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked again. His tone wasn’t angry, but it was clearly he wanted an honest answer from the other. 

Slowly, Roman’s strumming came to a stop. His fingers were red from how hard he had been gripping the instrument. He sighed as he looked at the imprints from the strings on his hand. “Break.” He muttered into the microphone. “I need a break.”

Janus watched Roman take his guitar off, and gently took Aphrodite for him. He placed the guitar on the stand, and offered his hand to him. “What is it?”

“I’m tired.”

“Is that all?”

Roman wanted to deny it. He would tell Janus he was fine, and that he felt better than he ever had. It was a lie he told many people whenever his insecurities mounted up to too much. This was his boyfriend though. He could see the look of concern in his eyes, and he couldn’t crush his boyfriend’s heart by lying to him. Roman swallowed as he gently took Janus’ hand. “Am I enough?” He asked.

Janus took off his bass, and he led Roman to sit on the edge of the stage. He sighed softly. “In What way?” He inquired. “For me? Because you are more than-”

“The band. For the band.” Roman interrupted quickly. He knew he was enough for Janus. He had that conversation with him all the time. Besides, after sets people would hit on him left and right. He can see how jealous Janus gets. Roman knew he was enough for his man, but was he enough for his band? 

A small sigh fell from the bassist’s lips. He wrapped an arm around Roman, and continued to hold his hand with another. He only began to speak as he felt Roman’s head fall onto his shoulder. “You are, _of course_ , enough for this band, love. You don’t need to worry about that. You’re our lead singer! Our lead guitarist! Why would that ever be in doubt?”

Roman sighed, and he closed his eyes. “I don’t know…” Roman tried to let the hold Janus had him in be a comfort, but his mind was still racing. He tried to pull his thoughts away from all of this doubt.

The other pressed a ginger kiss to Roman’s temple. “Is this because we saw your brother’s band two weeks ago? You’ve been acting off since then.”

All the man offered in response was a shrug. He kept his eyes shut as he recalled the performance Remus and his band gave. He sighed. “He is really good…” He muttered. “I mean, I can’t live up to that.”

Janus rolled his eyes. “Oh please, your brother’s band was nothing. You know I love Remus, but his bassist is slow. I don’t think they harmonize very well, and they are missing something very important.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm, they are.”

“What’s that, J?”

“You.” He said, a small smirk on his face. Janus was pretty proud of himself for tricking Roman into falling into that trap. “You see, Roman, your singing doesn’t compare to anyone else’s because your voice is like liquid gold. There’s a reason why Virgil and I sing back up. You’re all anyone really needs to hear, baby.” He tried to reassure his boyfriend.

Roman opened his eyes slowly to look at the man he was in love with. He placed a very gentle kiss to his neck. “I don’t know about all of that…” 

“Oh, please, Ro.” Janus rolled his eyes. He helped Roman to stand back up, but continued to hold him in his arms. He did pull back so he was just holding Roman’s hands. Janus wanted to look Roman in the eyes to make sure he got his point across. “The way you shred your guitar? The music you play moves people, and you. You have so much fun. I wouldn’t want anyone else playing lead for this band. You are the best that there is.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two as Roman was still looking down at his feet. He only looked at Janus when he had placed his finger under his chin to tilt his head up. Roman leaned down to kiss the shorter, and felt a sense of euphoria rush into his heart when their lips had met. He could still hear the fireworks in the back of his mind he had heard when they had their first kiss.

After parting, Roman had a new sense of confidence. It might only be temporary, but the kiss and kind words had truly helped him. “Let’s finish this sound check then.”

“And we’ll kill the set tomorrow night.”

Roman picked up Aphrodite once again, and he wrapped the guitar strap around his body once again. “Damn right we will.” He said. He adjusted the microphone as he was prepared to play the rest of the set. 

Janus smiled softly to himself. Not only because Roman was filled with a sense of confidence, no, because he now had black lipstick smeared on his lips again. Honestly? Janus was starting to like that look on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this. This is the first time I have ever written Roceit!
> 
> Edit: I recently went back and changed Dee to Janus. I hope I didn’t miss one!


End file.
